


Keep Your Heart Strong.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Turning Tide. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous!Otabek, Job Interview, M/M, Otabek & Yuri are in their mid-20s, Semi-Public Sex, Yuri manages Victor's new bar, Yuri needs more staff, hotel au, most characters only mentioned, possessive!Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Otabek has started his new job at a luxury hotel whilst Yuri is managing Victor's new bar. Yuri needs more staff members and invites someone very promising over for an interview. When Otabek finishes his shift at work and walks into the bar in the middle of said interview, things turn nasty really fast... not for all three of them but certainly for one of them.





	Keep Your Heart Strong.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happymaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/gifts).



> This one can definitely stand on its own (I think), so it's not strictly necessary to read the first part but you guys would certainly make me one happy bunny if you were to check out the previous oneshot as well. Hope you enjoy the new, smutty Hotel AU fic in the meantime. ;)

Ten weeks had passed since Otabek getting fired from his previous job had not only turned his own life momentarily upside down but Yuri’s just as much. They were different sides of the same coin, together yet independent, two halves creating one whole human being. What happened to one of them, happened to the other.

JJ firing Otabek was no exception.

Yuri had refused to return to the hotel. He handed in his resignation the day after Otabek had come home with the bad news and called in sick for the last seven days of his contract. Yuri had been fortunate enough to have another job lined up as a manager at the new bar his cousin Victor had bought a few months ago.

Otabek on the other hand hadn’t been quite so lucky. Yuri had talked him into applying for manager positions, which had turned out a little bit of a frustrating feat for Yuri. Otabek had given in soon enough and ended up with a new job as the reception manager at a luxury spa hotel.

Yuri was happy for the both of them. He had initially been reluctant to take Victor up on his offer when he was first approached by him that he didn’t even tell Otabek about it. JJ firing Otabek had almost instantly changed his mind in the end.

Now, two and a half months after Yuri and Otabek had both left Celestino’s hotel, Yuri found himself surprisingly grateful, and relieved, about how things had turned out. He would never admit it to anyone but he absolutely loved his new job.

Victor and Yuuri gave him more freedom than he had initially expected, letting him hire the entire bar staff himself. After a couple of years of working with them before he had gotten hired at Celestino’s hotel, Mila and Georgi had been his obvious first choice, stealing them and their talents away from the competition and promoting them to shift supervisors even before the bar had officially opened. He knew he could rely on them to hold the fort on his days off.

With Victor and Yuuri staying out of the business side of things as best as they could, Yuri realised how much trust they had put in him. It was incredibly flattering but equally terrifying. Yuri needed people he could rely on, people who would pull their own weight and follow instructions but also be able to take charge in his absence - Mila and Georgi were those people to him and ever since the bar had opened only two weeks prior, they had proven to him that he made the right decision by asking them to become a part of his team.

There was a lot more work than Yuri, Mila and Georgi could possibly split between just the three of them. The sheer size of the bar required at least a dozen more staff members. Yuri did love his job, even the responsibilities that came with it, but he was getting tired of interviewing people.

Some of the candidates he had invited for a chat were so cocky and full of themselves that Yuri hadn’t even bothered to ask them to do a trial shift. The others were just too shy and too afraid to actually talk to people that Yuri had known instantly they wouldn’t last a single night behind the bar. Yuri had no idea how they would be able to handle drunk people if they couldn’t even look a sober Yuri in the eyes. However, there were a few people who had already made it through Yuri’s thorough screening process but the team wasn’t complete yet.

After a mix of successful and chaotic interviews, Yuri’s team was almost complete. Yuri had invited a guy called Lev around to the bar for an informal chat. Lev was in his early 20s, a couple of years younger than him but Yuri had been extremely impressed with his resumé. Lev was a university student with a ton of bartending experience despite his young age and a busy schedule with his studies. He had certainly looked good on paper and Yuri was eager to meet him, thinking he would be a perfect addition to their hard-working team.

Three days after calling him up to schedule the interview, Lev came to the bar. Yuri had arranged the meeting outside of opening hours to go through a few things with Mila, who was the only other person in the building. They were in the middle of a discussion about the inventory when Lev knocked on the huge glass front door to get their attention.

“Uhhhh,” Mila started swooning while they stood behind the counter of the bar, looking over to Lev waving at them from the outside. “He’s cute.”

Yuri could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes at Mila’s comment but he actually had to agree with her. Lev was quite tall, he had a head full of soft-looking brown hair that seemed impossible to tame and his eyes were shining bright even from so far away. Yes, he was cute but he wasn’t attractive. “Not my type,” Yuri finally said, dismissing Mila’s instant crush on the guy.

“Doesn’t matter what you think anyway,” Mila responded and lightly elbowed him in the side. “You’re taken.”

"Exactly," Yuri confirmed, “and that’s not going to change.” Mila began walking away from him to let Lev inside but Yuri wasn’t finished. “I already found my prince.”

Mila briefly turned around on her way to the door and almost shouted, “You most certainly did. So this one here is mine.” She was laughing as she opened the door and greeted Lev, asking him to follow her up to the bar.

This time Yuri really couldn’t hold back. He rolled his eyes as he put the last bit of paperwork away that he had just gone over with Mila. Watching as Lev and Mila both walked over to where he was, Yuri was intrigued by the intensity in Lev’s eyes. The friendly smile on Lev’s face when he held his hand out to introduce himself to Yuri, took over his entire face. He seemed to be the kind of guy everyone liked instantly, including Yuri.

The actual counter of the bar was L-shaped and almost reaching around two entire walls of the huge room. Yuri, Mila and Lev sat down together on high bar stools around a tall glass table near one end of the bar counter. While Yuri and Mila each had a copy of Lev’s resumé in front of them, it didn’t take either one of them long to figure out how well suited Lev was to the job that he had applied for. He had that natural but not arrogant kind of confidence that a bartender needed. He also gave off the impression that he wouldn’t let anyone walk all over him. Yuri got the feeling that Lev knew how to professionally handle any kind of situation their guests would throw him in.

Soon enough, they were well on their way to wrap up the interview. Yuri had already made up his mind that he wanted Lev to come in for a trial shift during the weekend to get a chance to see him interact with their customers, how he presented himself and of course to double-check if he did know his drinks after all the years of experience working as a bartender.

When the business phone rang, Mila was the faster one to pick it up. She quickly excused herself and went to the back office to answer it.

In the meantime, the blinding smile on Lev’s lips just wouldn’t fade. Even though Yuri had been intrigued by it at first, by Lev’s entire person to be perfectly honest, it was starting to make Yuri feel a little uncomfortable. Yuri wasn’t one to easily feel intimidated, Lev however seemed to have been able to turn that switch inside Yuri very quickly.

Refusing to give in to his potential paranoia, Yuri briefly shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind as Mila turned around the corner and out of their sight. “So,” Yuri eventually said, “judging by your resumé you should be a good fit for us and I’m sure Mila agrees. Moving forward I think it would be great to have you here for a little trial shift just so that we can see how you interact with the rest of the team and the guests of course. Are you up for that?”

At Yuri’s positive response to the interview, Lev’s excitement took on a new kind of creepy. His smile turned smug and _hungry_ , for what Yuri really couldn’t tell.

“Of course,” Lev said perhaps a little too quickly. “I’d be honoured.”

Yuri thought that to be a bit of a strange response to his proposition but he didn’t think much of it until Lev reached over and patted his hand with his incredibly cold fingers. The touch was sending a shiver up and down Yuri’s spine, not just due to the freezing temperature of Lev’s skin but also because of how unexpected the action was.

Barely another second passed for Yuri to comprehend what was, or might be, going on when he recognised the unmistakable sound of ice cubes falling into an empty glass somewhere behind him. Almost jumping out of his seat at yet something else happening unexpectedly, Yuri turned his head around to look down the entire length of the bar only to find Otabek filling a glass full of ice cubes with some tap water.

Yuri had no idea where Otabek had come from all of a sudden. Otabek was dressed completely in black, his name tag from work still showing proudly on the right side of his chest. The look on his face was neutral, distant even. There was no emotion in his eyes whatsoever when Otabek lifted his head and stared right at Yuri.

Seeing Otabek like that made the hairs on Yuri’s arms stand up. He knew that Otabek was well aware of the fact that Yuri could handle himself in any given situation and they trusted each other unconditionally which is why Otabek rarely got all jealous and possessive… unless of course someone was taking it too far and dared to lay a hand on what he considered to be _his_. Yuri had only ever seen Otabek like this twice since they started dating.

Yuri knew exactly what was going through Otabek’s mind that very second. He could only imagine what would happen next. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Turning back around to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible, Yuri silently pulled his hand out from underneath Lev’s and instead rested it in his lap under the table without commenting on the gesture. “Well,” Yuri began, his eyes not wavering away from Lev’s intense gaze on him, “if you could come by at 4.30pm on Saturday, Mila will give you a little tour and show you the way we do things here. Does that work for you?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lev said, still beaming as he slowly got up from his bar stool. He took a step closer to Yuri and put a hand on his upper arm as he leaned into Yuri’s personal space to whispered in his ear. “I would however prefer it if you were the one showing me around here,” Lev admitted, “and some time later, maybe you could show me around your bedroom as well.”

Yuri had no time to react in any capacity at all, he could only watch as someone grabbed Lev by his neck and yanked him back out of Yuri’s reach. Lev’s face was twisted into pained frowns, Otabek’s on the other hand appeared so strangely calm that Yuri could see it clearly then. Behind the dark brown of his stoic eyes Otabek had turned into that green-eyed monster Yuri had rarely seen before.

Lev was in trouble, perhaps even danger. It was too soon to tell. Yuri was sure Lev could still turn things around if he played his cards right, he just _wasn’t_ sure if he actually wanted Lev to save himself.

“What’s your problem, old man?” Lev spat out, struggling in Otabek’s hold, and Yuri knew instantly that Lev had just lost his last chance of getting out of this situation unharmed.

Otabek twisted his wrist and forcibly turned Lev’s entire body around so they were facing each other. “I’m the old guy you don’t want to piss off any further,” he warned him.

“Oh yeah,” Lev mocked him, “and why would that be? What’s your deal anyway? Who rained on your parade, asshole?”

A second ago Yuri had been so close to telling Lev to just shut up but a fairly big part of him wanted to see how this would play out instead, especially since Lev had already insulted Otabek twice. No one did that without any repercussions. Yuri got up from his chair before Otabek had a chance to say anything in response and kicked Lev in the back of his left knee, not as hard as he could have but Lev fell down onto the floor nevertheless. His hands were flailing around aimlessly, trying to soothe the pain Otabek’s tight grip on his neck and Yuri’s foot on his knee had caused.

Lev was wailing in discomfort, the look he shot up to Yuri and Otabek dark and angry but certainly not intimidating. “What’s your problem, you fuckers? You’re going to pay for this,” he shouted at them, either because he was just that stupid or because his better judgement was too clouded by the events that had unfolded.

Yuri noticed that Mila was back, albeit waiting in the distance and just observing the scene. When Otabek leaned down and spoke up again, Yuri’s entire attention was back on him and Lev.

“How about we tell the police that you assaulted a potential employer today?” Otabek asked Lev, his voice calm and steady but there was a challenge in his words that Lev seemed to actually pick up on.

“What? I didn’t do anything,” Lev responded, trying to profess his innocence when they all knew he had been hitting on Yuri.

“Well,” Otabek said as he grabbed the front of Lev’s shirt and yanked him back up on his feet. “It’s two against one. Whose story do you think would be more believable?”

Lev didn’t reply at all. He just glared at Yuri, the look on his face now cold and annoyed. “I should have known you were into old grandpas, you ugly bitch,” he sneered at Yuri only to have Otabek punch and kick him in his stomach with all his might a second later.

At first Yuri might have even felt a bit sorry for Lev. He had almost been convinced that his little flirting was good-natured but Mila’s gasp at Lev’s last words and Otabek’s subsequent punch made him realise he was wrong.

Yuri casually sat back down on his bar stool as Otabek gave Lev some final parting words of wisdom. “Come near Yuri again or dare to _touch_ him again and I promise you, you will regret it. No one will know where I hid your body.” The brief flash of utter terror in Lev’s eyes was undeniable but Otabek still followed his threat up with, “Do you understand?”

All Lev could do then was to nod. Yuri figured he finally understood that he was better off not saying anything else.

“Get lost and don’t even think about showing your face here again,” Otabek said almost politely and with a fake smile.

Lev grabbed his bag from the floor and scrambled out of their sight as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Thankfully Mila wordlessly went to the front door to lock it so Yuri eyed Otabek again. “You just cost me a perfectly good bartender, you know?” he asked, unable to hide his grin.

Otabek for his part closed the small distance between them with a few steps and came to a halt right between Yuri’s legs. He placed both of his hands on Yuri’s thighs and leaned in to kiss him briefly. “You’re mine,” was all Otabek mumbled against Yuri’s lips.

It was all Yuri needed to hear and he hadn’t expected anything else from Otabek. He smiled into the kiss, his arms sneaking around Otabek’s shoulders to pull him in a little closer.

A moment later Mila was clearing her throat right next to them. Otabek immediately detached himself from Yuri and took a step back. The tips of his ears were red but when he looked at Yuri, there was no shame in his eyes whatsoever, just something akin to _lust_ and the tiniest hint of a smile curled around the corner of his mouth.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Mila simply said but she did wink at them as she collected the papers from the table. “I’ll be in the back if you need me, Yuri.”

Mila had barely turned around the corner when Otabek walked away from Yuri as well. “Where are you going, Beka?” he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Otabek didn’t reply and instead just disappeared into the back as well. Yuri sighed, still wondering what Otabek was up to when he put all the barstools back into place around the table before he double-checked if the front door was really locked. Only then did he intend to follow Otabek but just before he could turn into the corridor leading to the back office, Otabek reappeared and grabbed Yuri by the hand. Otabek dragged him to the men’s bathroom and gently pushed Yuri into the first stall. He didn’t even bother to turn the lock before he turned around to Yuri again.

They were on each other in an instant. Yuri didn’t ask any questions, he just gave in.

With their mouth busy fighting for the upper hand, Otabek used his entire body to push Yuri back into the stall wall. He unbuttoned Yuri’s dark green dress shirt, the one Yuri knew Otabek absolutely loved as it brings out the green in eyes better, but didn’t actually take it off of Yuri. Getting a hold of both of Yuri’s hands, Otabek held them up above their heads and Yuri’s fingers instantly curled back around the top of the stall for a steady hold, one that he needed a second later when Otabek detached his lips from Yuri’s and began to attack his neck instead.

“Keep your hands up there,” Otabek casually instructed Yuri as he went back to look him into his eyes.

Yuri could only nod, not trusting himself to form any actual words, so he increased his grip on the top of the wall to brace himself for what was about to come.

He watched as Otabek’s hands began to wander all over his now exposed chest. It was almost like Otabek was trying to memorize every inch of Yuri’s pale skin, like he hadn’t seen it hundreds of times before. Otabek’s lust-filled eyes were following his fingers as they mapped out the majority of Yuri’s slim body. They slowly went from Yuri’s neck over his shoulders and then under Yuri’s open shirt, stopping briefly at Yuri’s hard nipples, flicking them once only for Yuri to be unable to hold back a first moan full of unrestricted pleasure.

Yuri could see Otabek smirk at this reaction but he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. His skin was on fire, every millimetre Otabek touched left a burning sensation behind that made Yuri forget where he was or why they had ended up like this in the first place. It was only them, just him and the man he loved, and somehow nothing else seemed to really matter at that moment.

“Beka,” Yuri choked out and then trailed off. He didn’t know what he wanted to say or what he possibly could say.

At the mention of his name, Otabek’s eyes flicked back up to meet Yuri’s but his hands didn’t stop moving. They were busy opening the button on Yuri’s black skinny jeans and pulling down the zipper. The second Otabek helped Yuri shimmy out of his jeans, Yuri couldn’t help himself anymore.

He released his own hands from the top of the wall and immediately pulled Otabek’s mouth back on his, their lips crashing against each other in an open-mouthed kiss that left them both breathless and panting.

Yuri’s fingers pulled at Otabek’s raven black hair, knowing without a doubt what kind of reaction he could get out of Otabek. The deep growl that escaped Otabek’s mouth was exactly what he had expected. The harsh bite on his neck that came a second later wasn’t. “Are you marking me?” Yuri chuckled, unable to hide his ever growing arousal shining through in the end.

Otabek answered that question with yet another, albeit softer bite to Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri knew he would walk away with bruises but he didn’t care. He loved it when Otabek got so possessive that he felt the need to show the world that Yuri was already taken and therefore unavailable to any potential suitors.

Then it all happened in a blink or two. Otabek pulled Yuri’s briefs down in one smooth move before he turned Yuri around and crouched down behind him. Yuri heard something being dropped onto the tiled floor as he instinctively pushed his ass back. As soon as Otabek’s hands were pulling his cheeks apart, he knew what Otabek was after.

Yuri’s hands were steadying him against the wall, his head falling forward between his arms the moment Otabek’s mouth was on him. It wasn’t like this was the first time Otabek was eating him out but it certainly was the first time he was doing it in a public space. Up until that point, it was the kind of activity they only indulged in in the comfort of their own home. Yuri realised that Otabek must definitely know how much he loved it when Otabek was doing this to him, otherwise he would have never went that far in public.

Just then did Otabek’s tongue push past Yuri’s already abused rim and licked inside him. Yuri completely lost every train of thought that was rushing through his head just a second ago. He cried out at the sensation, automatically pushing back onto Otabek’s mouth even more to chase that mind-numbing feeling Otabek send through his entire body.

Yuri was panting and moaning unashamedly when he heard a click that sounded incredibly familiar. A brief glance to the side told him that Otabek had dropped a small bottle of lube onto the floor earlier, the same one he had in his hands now, squeezing some of the cold liquid on his fingers. Yuri’s ass was already wet with Otabek’s spit but when a lube covered finger joined Otabek’s mouth at Yuri’s entrance, Yuri thoughts were spinning.

“More,” he barely managed to breathe out and Otabek instantly obliged.

Yuri was so ready and willing, Otabek didn’t have any problems stretching him. A healthy amount of lube and a completely relaxed body made it so easy to get Yuri ready.

The sound of what was no doubt Otabek’s slacks being unbuttoned and unzipped echoed through the tiny bathroom stall, mingling with Yuri’s cries of joy.

When Otabek stood up and his hard cock was pressing against the bare skin of Yuri’s hips, Yuri wanted more. The two fingers inside him, pushing in and pulling out of him, scissoring to make sure he will be able to take all of Otabek without any pain, felt good. Yuri wanted incredible though.

Otabek nibbled on Yuri’s shoulder, slowly up to the side of Yuri’s neck and onwards to his ear. With his one hand busy around one of Yuri’s most intimate parts, the other one began to make its way around to Yuri’s front. Otabek’s fingers carefully curled around Yuri’s leaking length, immediately starting to gently stroke him in the same rhythm as his other fingers were working in and out of Yuri’s ass.

It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Yuri couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled himself together and lifted his head, looked to the side and instantly found Otabek’s lips again. It was barely a kiss, their brains too preoccupied with other things. Yuri’s teeth were holding on to Otabek’s bottom lip like he was afraid that if he let go, everything would suddenly stop. Nothing seemed real but Yuri wanted it to be, so he held on to what he could.

“Beka,” Yuri mouthed out again right up against Otabek’s already swollen lips. “Don’t let me go.”

He meant that literally and figuratively. Yuri couldn’t tell what was suddenly going through his mind, he just didn’t want to be without Otabek. Never again if he had a say in the matter.

“What do you want, Yura?” Otabek asked, his voice soft and quiet. His hands left Yuri’s most sensitive parts to turn him around on the spot and held on to his hips to crush their mouths back together.

That then definitely _was_ a kiss.

Their chests were pressed together, both of them panting heavily into another heated kiss. Yuri was hot, physically hot, with Otabek’s burning skin on his. They were needy, hungry for each other but neither one went crazy. Their kisses, their touches, their movements, everything was so careful, so gentle even despite the incident that made them get into this situation in the first place… or maybe it was because of what happened earlier?

“I want you,” Yuri said, his hands cautiously reaching up from Otabek’s shoulders to the nape of his neck as he realised that yes, he was so needy just then precisely because of what had happened with Lev before. Yuri wanted to reassure Otabek that there was no one else for him besides the gorgeous man he already had standing right in front of him. “Only you.”

Emphasizing his words with another loaded kiss, Yuri let Otabek twist and turn him the way he pleased. He never had reservations about completely surrendering to Otabek, giving himself to the other without hesitation. Yuri trusted Otabek and Otabek had never done anything that would make Yuri want to take that trust away again.

Once Yuri was back with his chest facing the stall wall and his back towards Otabek, he didn’t even question it when Otabek removed the hair tie from his already loose french braid to let his fingers run through Yuri’s long, golden hair. Yuri instantly leaned into the touch, relishing the feeling of Otabek’s fingers running over his scalp whilst they pushed his head forward between his hands which were pressed flat against the wall again.

Closing his eyes in pleasure, Yuri only focussed on Otabek’s lips ghosting over his shoulders, biting and nibbling here and there. Otabek knew exactly when to be rough and when to be gentle. He somehow always did just what Yuri liked, most of the time even before Yuri realised he liked it.

Otabek’s hands were nowhere on his body, so when Yuri heard some plastic being ripped he assumed that Otabek miraculously made a condom appear out of thin air. Yuri really shouldn’t be that surprised though as Otabek had thought of the lube as well. The sound of more lube being squeezed out of the bottle indicated that Otabek was almost ready to go.

Yuri could hear the slippery movements of Otabek’s hand as he gave his dick a few quick pumps and Yuri really wished he could do that for Otabek but his knees were already dangerously close to buckling under him that he simply slid his hands further down the stall wall. He pushed his ass out further to give Otabek better access. Only a second later he could feel Otabek’s wet length pushing against his ass.

The anticipation was driving Yuri crazy. When Otabek got a tight grip on his hips and finally pushed forward and past his rim, Yuri completely lost himself. He began moaning louder than he normally did when they were in public. He just didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was him and Otabek, together in the most intimate way they could ever connect.

Otabek was careful, didn’t rush at all but it still didn’t take long for him to bottom out. Yuri loved feeling as full as he did then. They were switching things up regularly but for Yuri, there was just nothing better than having Otabek fill him like this. He knew it was really corny to think that way but having Otabek _this_ close made Yuri feel whole, like every piece of him finally fell into the right place. No one besides Otabek had ever made him feel that way.

“Move, Beka,” he eventually said, only partly to distract himself from his own mushy thoughts and mostly because he wanted Otabek to make him see stars again. “Please.”

Otabek did as he was asked. He slowly pulled out of Yuri again only to immediately push back in, his groin slapping against Yuri’s ass, again and again and again, just the way Yuri liked it. Before long they were both moaning, growling even in Otabek’s case. It felt heavenly and Yuri wanted more, so much more. “Faster,” he almost spat out, close to actually losing his mind.

Immediately picking up his pace and slamming into Yuri more roughly, one of Otabek’s hands left Yuri’s hips and moved around to Yuri’s front instead. As Otabek began stroking Yuri’s hard cock, his rhythm became unsteady and began to falter, a clear cut sign that he was close to the edge already.

Everything had happened so fast, they went from zero to a hundred in record time, deep-seated arousal and attraction only aiding the situation.

Yuri could feel himself growing more impatient with each pump of Otabek’s hand on his dick. It was pure torture but Yuri loved it. A few more strokes and he knew it wouldn’t take long then.

A deep moan rang in his ears before Yuri had a chance to comprehend what was going on. Otabek was spilling deep inside him, emptying his cum into the latex that covered his gorgeous cock. Yuri could feel it, could feel the pulsing nerves of Otabek’s dick pressing against his walls. The only thing missing was the warmth that normally spread through him when Otabek came inside him without the barrier of a condom. Thankfully it didn’t take too much away from the pure joy Yuri felt rushing through him.

Otabek almost collapsed on top of Yuri’s back but not quite. Yuri barely registered that Otabek had actually just gone through his own orgasm before Otabek’s warm chest already left Yuri’s back again, making him shiver in an instant.

“Yura,” Otabek choked out and Yuri somehow mustered up the energy to turn at least his head around to find Otabek sitting down on the closed toilet seat as he pulled the cum filled condom off his softening cock to tie a knot in it. He carelessly threw it on the floor next to him and said, “Turn around.”

With his jeans still pooled around his ankles, Yuri turned around on the spot so he was facing Otabek but Otabek immediately pulled him closer by his hips. Yuri could only watch as Otabek leaned forward and swallowed him whole in one go. “Fuck, Beka,” he hissed out, completely taken by surprise.

Otabek was sucking like there was nothing else in his life he enjoyed doing more, his tongue swirling around the tip of Yuri’s leaking dick to collect every last drop Yuri gave him.

Yuri’s hand held on tight to Otabek’s hair, his hips unable to stop bucking forward but Otabek took it like a champ. Otabek knew what he was doing, knew what Yuri liked and how he could get Yuri to the point he had already passed.

As Otabek picked up the pace again, Yuri felt himself get close once more. It only took another handful of licks and perfectly placed sucks for Yuri to jump over the edge as well. With Otabek’s tongue on the underside of his spasming cock, Yuri came all the way down Otabek’s throat. Only when he was completely spent did Yuri happily let go of Otabek.

A stupid, smug smile spread across Otabek’s lips as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached out for Yuri and said, “Come here, Yura.”

Without waiting for any kind of response, Otabek pulled Yuri into his lap, snuck his arms around his middle and simply kissed him, slow and deep, full of emotion. Yuri felt himself get lost in it instantly, the feeling of Otabek’s lips against his clouding his every thought.

“You’re so lucky I don’t mind tasting myself on your freakishly amazing tongue,” Yuri mocked Otabek with a huge grin on his face, flinging his arms around Otabek’s broad shoulders.

Instead of commenting on what Yuri had said, Otabek began kissing down his neck again, his breath ghosting over the flushed skin near his ear.

“I’m never letting you go,” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s ear, “ever again.”

It took Yuri a moment to realise where those words had suddenly come from. It made click when he remembered what he had said to Otabek earlier. He asked him to not let go of him and Otabek promised him to never do that just now.

“I love you,” Yuri finally said, tightening his grip on Otabek to make his words even more convincing, “and I love it when you get all possessive of me. You’re so dangerous when you get jealous.”

The amusement in Yuri’s voice was evident so when Otabek detached himself from Yuri’s neck again, the small but pleased smile on Otabek’s lips was inevitable, even when he said, “Really? You like that guy?”

Yuri briefly pecked Otabek’s lips before he replied. “Hell yes! Jealous Beka is handsome, damn sexy, always ready to defend my honour and he loves me. That’s all that matters to me.”

Otabek strangely enough grinned from ear to ear, a rare sight even for Yuri, when he said, “That guy deserved what he got. If he shows up again, call me. I’m going to kill him if he touches you again. I’m going to kill _any_ guy who touches you. You’re mine, Yura.”

With one eyebrow raised, Yuri eyed him curiously. He loved Otabek and there was no doubt in his mind that Otabek felt the same way about him either. Jealousy may be an ugly thing but Otabek only acted on it when it was necessary. Lev had taken it too far, dared to touch Yuri without his consent, so in that case Otabek’s actions were justified, of that Yuri was sure. He had never had anybody care about him the way Otabek did and Yuri wasn’t ready to give that up any time soon.

“Only yours,” Yuri confirmed with nothing but love shining through in his voice before he pulled Otabek in for another amazing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing beta [happymaybe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe) made me delete a bunch of my favourite lines in this story but that's what she's here for. ;) She continues to teach me how to deal with criticism and I absolutely love her for it. Thank you so much for your help, love! <3
> 
> If you guys have a minute, please do let me know what you think and if you liked this little piece! I have a few other Otayuri fics lined up (an entirely new series and some more bits here and there), so look out for more (smutty) Otayuri from me soon. :) x


End file.
